


placeholder

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>placeholder for eventual inca mummy girl fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	placeholder

The fic I actually had was first person. I can't in good conscious upload that. I will write and post something better.


End file.
